


Turning Point

by FireMane15



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick is a cocky little shit in bed, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Dick, Jealousy, Kory is still going through a lot of shit, One Shot, Pining, Post-Season/Series 02, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireMane15/pseuds/FireMane15
Summary: Which... he... shouldn’t feel this way. He shouldn’t only want her. This thing they have; it’s not exclusive. So why does it feel like it is?It’s just sex. Nothing more./Dick has all the feelings. He just has to actually deal with them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	Turning Point

Something’s twitching against him. Then there’s whimpers. Dick’s eyes blink repeatedly as he wakes up and his brain tries to make sense of all this sensory information. He’s not even fully awake yet when he realizes what it is: Kory. He looks down at her. She’s laying on his chest and writhing against him - a whole different type of writhing than she did last night. This type of writhing makes his chest constrict, makes him want to reach out, pull her tighter, squeeze all pain out of her. But it doesn’t work like that. It’s a silly fucking thought.

Her whimpers become louder, and her face scrunches up in pain.

“Kory,” Dick whispers, trying to wake her up as gently as possible. 

Nothing.

Dick tries again. 

“Kory, hey, hey, wake up...”

Still nothing.

“Kory,” he says again, louder, but still trying to be gentle. Her eyes fly open. She pants, still coming out of whatever nightmare she was in. Her hands try to find purchase on him, trying to sit up. Dick helps her. Sitting up and pulling her with him.

“Hey, hey... It’s okay. It was just a dream.” He cups her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes, to see that truth of what he is saying. Her breathing slows as she comes back to herself. Dick lays back down. Kory, now calm, lays back on top of him, with her elbows resting on his chest. Some pieces of her hair fall over her face. He has the urge to tuck it behind her ear, but he resists it. He’s stupid for even thinking of it. It’s way too intimate for what they are doing. It’s not his role. Not his place. Instead, he asks what he always asks.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

He knows the answer before the question even comes out of his mouth. 

“No.”

They lay in silence for a few moments before Kory breaks it. 

“What time is it?”

He reaches over to the nightstand, and grabs his phone.

“5:55,” he tells her. Fuck, only five minutes before she usually sneaks back into her room. 

She leaves her place on his chest, and leans over the bed grabbing her tank top and pajama shorts.

“I should get going then.” She puts the tank top on. Then the shorts.

He wants to tell her to stay, to soak up every bit of time they get like this. But what? He’s supposed to ask her to stay for only five minutes? When did he get so clingy and desperate?

Kory gives him a small smile, and tells him “I’ll see you in a bit.”

As she leaves, he feels this pull, this aching sadness at her leaving. As if they where going to be apart longer than just an hour. Fuck, what is wrong with him?

* * *

A little more than an hour later, the team is eating breakfast. Everybody’s chattering away, talking about this and that. Dick is sitting across from Kory. Suddenly, Kory’s phone dings. The noise pulls Kory, and Dick’s, attention to it. Kory looks at her phone, and looks mildly surprised at what she sees.

Dick’s attention is taken away for a moment to a conversation with Connor

When Dick looks back to Kory, she pensive, like she’s weighing something. She fiddles with her phone. Dick examines her face, as if he could see into her mind just by looking at her. He used to be so good at reading her... or maybe, maybe it was never him. Maybe it was just that she was so open with emotions. He feels slightly disappointed at that thought - that their...connection, for a lack of a better term, is born from her openness rather than a special ability of his to see her. 

Lately, however, there are times when he can’t seem to access her, what she’s thinking, what she’s feeling. There are still moments where he can read her like a book, when she’s so present and they’re so in sync. But there are other times, when she feels so painfully distant from him, like now.

Kory breaks out of her pensive state, and catches him looking at her. And she looks back at him with... a look. It’s... he doesn’t know what it is or what it means. He can’t discern the emotions playing out on her face, but it’s definitely something.

“Dick...?” Connor asks, breaking Dick and Kory’s eye contact

“Yeah?” 

“Did you hear what I was saying?” asks Connor. Out of the corner of his eye, Dick sees Kory typing on her phone.

* * *

“Movie night! Movie night!” Movie night!” chants Gar. The team gathers into the common room. While Gar, Connor, Hank, Dawn, and Rose go sit on the couch, Dick goes to make the popcorn. 

Kory bounds into the room. Only she’s not dressed for movie night. She’s a emerald green low cut crop top and a tight, matching skirt. Fuck, she looks good. Dick can’t help but stare and think of all the things he wants to do to her.

“You’re dressed nice for a movie...” Hank comments.

“I forgot we were doing this tonight. I made plans. Sorry,” Kory says, flashing everyone an apologetic smile.

“What plans?” Connor pipes up.

“I have a date,” Kory responds matter-of-factly. The microwave beeps.

Dick goes to get the popcorn out, and then he processes what she said. It feels like his heart was just ripped from his chest. What?

He starts to hear a buzzing in his ears. Everything goes quiet. He can hear the others talking, but can’t understand what they’re saying. 

He forces himself to come back to himself.

“Someone special?” Dawn asks teasingly.

Kory gives a slight laugh. She hasn’t looked at Dick since she walked in.

“No, just casual. A bit of fun.”

He goes to pick up the popcorn. His hands feel heavy, numb. He brings it into the common room.

Kory still hasn’t looked at him. 

Gar pouts at Kory.

“Next time, I promise,” she tells him.

She tells them to have fun, and then she turns to leave. He tries to make his brain say something, something that shows how very cool with this he is, but he can’t get any words out. His tongue feels too heavy in his mouth. So, he just sits down on the couch and watches her as she leaves.

* * *

The team, minus Kory, watch _Knives Out_. Dick isn’t taking in any of it. The movie just washes over him.

A date?

He just sits there for the whole movie trying to get used to the idea. At one point, everyone laughs at something in the movie. He wasn’t paying attention, so he doesn’t know what. He makes himself laugh so no one thinks anything is out of the ordinary. Even though it is. It so is. 

A date. 

But, he evidently fails, because Rose and Hank give him strange looks. He doesn’t respond back because what can he say? How can he explain? He can’t even explain it to himself.

A date.

It shouldn’t surprise him. They’re not - It shouldn’t surprise him.

A date.

It really shouldn’t. But it does, and he can’t even explain why.

She probably gets asked out on dates all the time. Of course she does. She’s _Kory_. Someone asking her on a date, her going on a date should be the least surprising thing ever.

Everyone gasps at something. He doesn’t even try to fake it this time.

A date.

Has she gone on other dates since she’s been here? Since they’ve reunited after those three long months without her? Yes, this is the first date she’s mentioned, but that doesn’t mean she hasn’t been on others.

 _Knives Out_ ends. Everyone else starts talking.

A date.

* * *

Sitting in bed, Dick looks at the clock on his phone.

11:00 pm. 

The time when Kory usually comes to his room. But not tonight.

She’s not back yet. He tries not to think about that. 

He fails. It’s all he can think about. 

He picks up _The Big Sleep_. Tries to read it. His finger can’t stop taping on the page. He reads the words, but isn’t absorbing them. So he reads the same two pages over and over again, trying to make himself focus on the words. But his mind keeps wandering. Where did Kory go on her date? How did she she meet him? What does he look like? What does he do?

No, stop. Back to the book. His finger taps faster. 

Fuck, he still can’t pay attention. What is fucking wrong with him? It’s been 45 minutes and he’s only read two pages.

She’s still not back yet.

He decides to try to sleep. It’s earlier than he would usually be asleep. Usually right now, he would be - No, not going to think about that. Thinking about just fills his chest with a deep, stupid sadness. What is wrong with him?

He tosses and turns, but he can’t sleep. His body feels electric. There is an adrenaline running through him, as if he were fighting. 

He looks at the time. 12:45 am. Kory’s still not back.

He closes his eyes, and tries again to fall asleep. He practices deep breathing, and thinks he might be able to -

She could be having sex with him.

Yeah, he’s not going to be falling asleep. 

He immediately gets out of the bed, and heads to the door. He doesn’t know where he’s going. He leaves his room, enters the hallway. He heads towards the kitchen even though he’s not hungry. He opens the fridge, looks inside it. Opens the freezer. Closes it. Opens a cabinet drawer. Closes it. Opens another closes the cabinet door. Fuck!

He’s just... so antsy. He paces the common room. If anyone were to walk in on him, they would think he’s crazy. And maybe they would be right... because he’s definitely feeling as if he’s going crazy. He has so much restless energy. He has to keep moving, if he’s moving, he’s not thinking about -

She could be having sex with him right now.

He’s going to stop this. He’s remained calm and collected under much worse circumstances than this. Calm and collected, that’s what he good at. That’s his thing. So that’s what he’s going to do. He’s going to take another shower; hopefully the hot water will relax his muscles and make him tired. And then he is going to sleep. And he’s not going to think about -

Dick heads to the shower. He turns the water on real hot. He strips his clothes off and gets in. He closes his eyes, letting the water wash over him. This is good. He’s calm. He’s not thinking about -

Images of Kory with another man flash over his eyes.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

No. He’s blocking that from his mind. Pushing it deep down. He’s calm. He’s collected. Think about something else. Think about how to improve the training regimen.

It works. He stays in the shower for a long time, forcing Kory away from this thoughts.

* * *

When Dick gets out of the shower, and enters his room, he looks at the clock on his phone: 1:30 am.

Kory could have gotten home when he was in the shower. He wouldn’t have heard her.

He shouldn’t check. He shouldn’t check. He really shouldn’t check. He shouldn’t-

He’s walking out the door of his room, heading to Kory’s. 

Her door is open and the lights are out. Kory’s not in there. She’s still out. No, his heart doesn’t sink at that. It doesn’t. It doesn’t. It doesn’t.

He goes back to his room, gets in bed, and closes his eyes. But his body is still wide awake, still restless.

In his mind, he sees Kory kissing some man. They’re at a door. It’s sweet and tender. He feels sick.

He sits up. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

None of this is working. He can’t - what is he supposed to do? He can’t feel like this. He shouldn’t feel like this.

* * *

Dick decides to head to the gym. If he’s gonna have all this restless energy, he might as well put it to good use. And maybe it will be enough to tire him out.

He wraps his wrists and goes to the punching bag. He starts punching, moving around the bag, light on his feet.

He sees flashes of Kory passionately kissing some guy.

He punches harder, faster.

He sees Kory in bed with another guy.

He pushes himself harder. Has to get this out of his mind.

He sees flashes of her limbs intertwined with another.

He goes faster.

He see’s Kory riding another.

Punch. Punch. Punch.

He see’s them move together and kiss passionately. He hears Kory’s sounds of pleasure.

He stops.

Then sloppily throws a few punches in quick succession. Not for training, but out of anger.

Fuck!

Why is he angry? He shouldn’t be angry. He has no right to be angry. He’s not her boyfriend. She’s not his girlfriend. He has no right. No standing. No fucking right.

He just... he can’t wrap his head around how. How could she go out with someone else? How could she possibly kiss someone else? Possibly have sex with someone else? When he thinks of going on a date, of having sex with someone else... it just feels...wrong. He just has no desire to do it. He can’t even imagine it. It’s just her. Just Kory.

Which... he... shouldn’t feel this way. He shouldn’t only want her. This thing they have; it’s not exclusive. So why does it feel like it is?

It’s just sex. Nothing more.

Well, not only sex. They’re friends. Teammates. Partners. Confidants. She sees and understands him in a way no one ever has before. And she makes him feel both dangerously reckless and unbelievably safe, and -

Fuck.

He has feelings for her.

It hits him like a sledgehammer. Makes him feel like he can’t breathe, can’t talk.

That’s what this is. That’s what’s fucking wrong with him.

Now that he’s realized it, he can’t believe he didn’t realize it before. Actually, yes he can, that’s very him. But still, it seems so obvious now. He thinks about her a lot. _A lot_. And when he thinks about her, when he looks at her, when he kisses her, when he sleeps with her, he just feels... all these... feelings. Feelings that are such a jumble, feelings that he has trouble even naming. He can’t even put words to them now. It’s just... feelings.

And they’re romantic. So very romantic.

Fuck, he wants to be with her so fucking badly. He is hit with a fierce and sudden yearning for it.

And then he remembers that she’s on a date. 

If Kory felt the way he felt, she wouldn’t be on a date. Right? He hasn’t been on a date, hasn’t been with anyone else since he met her. The thought of doing so never even occurred to him. 

But it obviously occurred to Kory.

What if she likes him? This date. Really likes him? He thinks he remembers her saying the date was casual, just a bit of fun. That gives him little comfort. He and Kory started like that. That night. At the motel. That was casual. Just a bit of fun. And now - 

Now, its still fun, but it’s no longer casual. Not casual at all. At least, not for him.

He leans his forehead against the punching bag, and breathes out, trying to deal with all the emotions swirling inside him. At least he knows what they are now.

Kory’s still not back.

* * *

Later that morning, Dick wakes up. He had finally managed to fall asleep, although the deep unease he felt never went away. He’s tired, and is slow to get out of bed and get ready.

When he does, and enters the kitchen, everyone else is already there. Including Kory. When his eyes land on her, his insides twists and his heart is beating so loud he can hear it. All of them are chatting away, oblivious to his emotional turmoil. There is no discussion of Kory’s date. Maybe they asked her about it before he arrived. He doesn’t know if he feels relieved or disappointed. Doesn’t know which one’s worse: knowing or not knowing.

* * *

Kory acts normal the rest of the day. Like nothing’s changed. But he guesses for her, it hasn’t. His gaze finds for even more than it used to and with more longing, but other than that, things between them are normal. She still smiles at him, jokes with him. They still work together perfectly in training. The little touches they sometimes do hasn’t stopped. He finds he doesn’t obsess about her date, not like he did last night. It’s hard to when everything between them feels so right, so comfortable, so in sync.

* * *

The first time he actually thinks about the date since this morning is when he’s alone in bed at night.

It’s 10:55 pm. Five minutes until Kory usually comes to his room. He can’t stop his anxiety over whether she’ll come. If she comes... then, at least she didn’t fall in love with the guy in one date. If she doesn’t... fuck, it hurts to even think about it.

It’s 11:01.

She’s not coming. She’s not coming. She’s not-

There’s a soft knock at her door. _Her_ soft knock.

He’s so relieved, he has to stop himself from jumping up and running to the door. Instead, he tries to walk a normal pace, even though tonight, that feels agonizing slow.

He stops just before the door, takes a deep breath, and internally reminds himself to play it cool.

He opens the door. And she’s there. In all her smiling, stunning glory.

“H-” Kory starts, 

He surges forward, cutting her off with a passionate kiss. So much for playing it cool.

He pushes her back against the open door, kissing her desperately.

After a while, Kory pulls away. She plays with the hair on the back of his head.

“You’re eager tonight,” she says teasingly, smiling at him.

He can’t tell her the real reason he’s so eager, so he flirts back.

“I’m always eager for you,” Dick says, as he crowds her against the door, and lays kisses on her jaw, and then her neck.

She bursts out laughing at his corniness, her eyes shining with mirth. Then she lightly pushes him back.

“Fair enough,” she says still laughing, “but we should still probably close the door first.”

She closes his bedroom door, and then immediately reaches for his face, cupping his cheeks and bringing their lips together, kissing the life out of him. He reciprocates in kind.

Kory starts walking him backwards toward the bed. He moves his mouth from her lips, to her jaw, down her neck. He starts slipping the straps of her slip down.

She pushes him down on the bed. He takes off his shirt. She slides the rest of the slip off her. He doesn’t even get the chance to appreciate the sight, before she’s straddling him. They kiss. It’s hard, and fast, and desperate.

He breaks the kiss to move to the back of the bed. She follows him. Their lips reconnect again. After a few moments, he rolls them over, and settles on top of her. He moves his lips down her body, to her breasts, stopping to take one nipple in is mouth, as he lightly brushes his finger over the other one. Kory’s breath hitches, as she runs her fingers through his hair. 

But he doesn’t stop there. And continues his trail down body, down her stomach until he reaches her lacy panties. She lifts her hips to assist him in getting them off. He lifts her legs over his shoulders.

He places light kisses on one inner thigh, and then moves to the other. She lets out a frustrated groan, and tries to push her cunt against him. He chuckles.

“Who’s eager now?” Dick teases her.

“Oh, fu-,” she cuts off with a moan as he finally puts his mouth on her. He can’t help but smirk against her. 

He laps her up, moving his tongue in just the way she likes. He looks up at her. Her eyes are screwed shut, and she’s writhing, with her hands fisting the sheets. He doesn’t like to think that he’s an ego driven man, but fuck, that sight does something to his ego. Seeing her like that, knowing that he made her like that, so overcome with pleasure...

He sucks on her clit, and his name comes out of her mouth in needy whine. Fuck, that does something to him, and he feels himself get even harder. He can tell she’s getting closer. He flicks his tongue across her clit, and she comes, letting out a loud, high-pitched moan. He looks up at her, watching her face as she comes. _Beautiful_.  


Then she looks down at him with a contented smile. He makes his way back up to her, and kisses the smile off of her. He then pulls back with a cocky smile.

“Wipe that smug smile off your face, and get a fucking condom,” Kory tells him demandingly, but lovingly. 

He huffs a laugh, and does as she commands. As he reaches over to the drawer in the nightstand and gets a condom, Kory pushes his sweatpants and boxers down. He helps her kick them off. He puts the condom on. He gives her a soft, short kiss. And then, he slides into her.

Fuck.

They both moan together. And then they start moving. Together. Seamlessly. Like they've been doing it their whole lives. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding on to his back, as he moves in and out of her. The only sound in the room is their pants and moans. Dick kisses the side of her face, as they continue to move. And he feels so, so connected to her.

And in these moments, nothing else matters. Not a single thing. Only Kory, and the way she makes him feel, and the way he’s making her feel.

How could he have ever thought this was just sex?

She wraps one of her legs around him, and uses her heel on lower back to push him in deeper.

“Fuck” he gasps against her neck. Her moans come faster, and higher pitched, a sure sign that she is close, so he picks his pace up. Soon enough, she’s coming, and he watches every second of her face, memorized. After she rides her orgasm out to completion, she looks up at him with a lazy, satisfied smile, and such affection in her eyes that it makes his movements stutter for a moment. He leans down, giving her a tender kiss.

He slows his pace down. He wants - no needs- her to come one more time before he does. He fights his body’s urges to quicken his pace again. He needs to make it last. He slides his hand down her body, and finds her clit, and starts rubbing in circles exactly the way she likes.

“Don’t stop,” Kory whimpers, her nails digging into his back. His thrusts speed up, and he speeds up the movement of his finger on her clit.

He kisses up her neck.

“Come for me, Kory,” he whispers in her ear.

A few moments later, she does, and he does immediately after. He falls on top of her, and then slides off to the side, but still pressed up right against her. As he and Kory catch their breath, he takes the condom off and drops it in the waste basket by his bed. Then he turns back to Kory, and kisses her.

“I want you again.” Dick murmurs against her lips. “Just give me 8 minutes.”

“8 minutes Grayson? Aren’t you ambitious.” Kory replies teasingly, disbelievingly.

Dick kisses across her jaw.

“You’ll see.” He assures her.

“Okay,” Kory laughs, as she gently pulls him in for a kiss.

They lay on their sides, facing each other, kissing gently. Kory hikes one of her legs over his hip. He runs her hand down her leg, pulls it closer.

They trade leisurely, tender kisses. Like they have all the time in the world. Dick feels so light, so happy, that he has the urge to laugh. He resists, fearing to break this bubble they’re currently in.

There’s no one else in the world. Just them.

Dick gently runs his hand up and down her leg. Kory hums contentedly in his mouth.

They stay like this, doing this, for what only be minutes, but what feels like infinity. He wants it to be infinity. He wants to stay here with her like this forever.

He can feel himself start to stir against her. He presses against her, and pulls back from her mouth, giving her a look that says “I told you so.”

“I don’t know why you’re giving me that look. I’m not gonna stroke your ego,” Kory says, as she slides her hand down and circles it around his dick. She strokes up and down, causing him to harden further.

“I’ll take it as a compliment, rather than any statement about you,” she continues. 

She pushes him on his back, and then straddles him. This time, she reaches for a condom in his nightstand and puts it on him. And then she’s sliding down onto him.

He groans out her name. His hands go to her hips. She starts moving slowly. It’s torture. It’s heaven.

“Fuck, you feel so good” Dick pants.

She smiles down at him. She picks up the pace a little bit. So, he does too, thrusting up faster, almost desperate. 

His eyes are fighting to close, but he doesn’t let them, doesn’t want to take his eyes off of her. He looks up at her; her eyes are closed are she moves her hips. And fuck, she looks so powerful, so gorgeous. A goddess. 

And suddenly, the desire to have his whole being consumed by her is overwhelming.

He feels so close to her, but he needs to get closer. Doubts he will ever be able to get close enough to satisfy this yearning within him.

Dick sits up suddenly, gripping her hips harder so she’ll keep her balance, and comes up to meet her. To get as close to her as possible. He wraps one arm around her waist, pushing her closer. His other hand wrapped up in her hair. Their chests are pressed flush together. Somehow, it’s still not close enough. He doesn’t know if anything ever will be.

His eyes look up to meet Kory’s, whose eyes are full of emotions. He stares intensely back into her eyes hoping to decipher what the emotions are. He thinks he sees a yearning that matches his own in them. His heart seizes at the possibility. Fuck, she makes him weak.

He pulls her in for a desperate, needy kiss to stop anything stupid from tumbling out of his mouth.

They move together, their bodies so intertwined. And this feeling, this feeling of togetherness makes him feel so strong, invincible really. Like he’s where he’s meant to be, like in these moments, all is right with the world. Nothing could ever go wrong while he’s with her.

They come together, crying each other’s names into each other’s mouths. Dick falls back on the bed, and Kory falls on top of him. They’re both panting. Dick disposes of the condom. 

They settle in, both exhausted, with Kory laying her head on Dick’s chest. Dick places a soft kiss on Kory’s forehead, forgetting he’s never done that before.

He’s tired, and he can feel his eyes closing. Just before he falls asleep, he has one thought, a thought that he’s slightly ashamed of, but can’t help it.

He bet Kory’s date didn’t make her come four times in one night.

* * *

Still half-asleep, Dick rolls over, reaching his arm to the other side of the bed. His hand lands on the sheet. His eyes open immediately, now wide awake.

Kory’s not there.

Dick looks toward the bathroom, but the door’s open and the lights are out. Kory’s not there either. She’s gone.

And fuck, it hurts. 

It’s only 3:55 am, two hours before she usually sneaks back into her room. He gets up, looks around the room; his shirt is gone, and her slip is still here. He pulls on his sweatpants, and goes out into the hallway. His first stop is Kory’s room. She’s not there. 

Dick makes his way to the common room.

And there she is. Illuminated by a single lamp. Her knees are curled up on the couch, and she seems to be drawing in a notebook or something. He looks at her for a few moments before deciding to announce his presence.

“I’m surprised you’re up. I’d thought I wore you out.” 

Kory jumps slightly at his words, startled by his presence. She puts the notebook down, and stands up, turning to look at him.

“Oh, no. I think it was the other way around.”

“I’m not the the one who came four times,” Dick says with a cocky smile.

Kory lets out a little laugh, and rolls her eyes. She takes a few steps closer to him.

“I didn’t know you drew” Dick says, nodding to the notebook on the coffee table.

“Oh, I don’t, not really. It’s more like doodling. It relaxes me.” Kory replies. Her face falls slightly, and Dick can tell that she’s gone somewhere else, thinking about whatever it is that kept her up.

He wants to ask her what it is. What is it that wakes her up at night? That gives her nightmares? That’s causing her so much pain? That’s causing her to keep some distance between them? Between her and everyone?

He wants to plead and beg for her to let him in. But he knows she won’t answer, that she won’t tell him. He’s already tried a couple times, and he’s afraid of pushing her even further, afraid that she’ll shut him out completely. So, he’ll settle for making her smile.

He walks closer to her, places his hands on her waist.

“Well, next time, wake me up. I think I know something that will relax you.” 

It works. The distant look is gone and she smiles at him.

“Hmmm... is that right?” she asks.

He starts walking her backwards towards the nearest wall.

“Yea -”

Dick trips slightly on a game controller left lying on the floor. Kory holds onto him to keep him from falling. Kory lets out a joyful, amused laugh.

He looks down at her, with her infectious smile that always gets him. 

And he feels it. Just everything

And he can’t help himself. He gathers her in his arms. Both his strong arms wrap around her back. He can tell she is taken aback, surprised. Her laughter fades away. But he is so overcome with emotion that he can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed about turning their playful banter so suddenly into something serious. Something meaningful. Something intimate.

Surprised as she is, it takes her a few moments to react. She wraps her arms around his neck.

He wants to bury himself into her, and never leave. And by the tightness of her hold, and the way she buries her head into his collarbone, he thinks she might feel the same way.

They just hold each other. They both need it. Taking the solace and comfort that only the other can provide. And suddenly, he can’t -

He pulls back, cups her face and kisses her. A kiss full of meaning and feeling. She kisses him back.

And he feels it. This is it. He can feel their feelings for each other coursing through the kiss.

He pulls back from her, and looks her in the eyes, pleadingly.

“This is real... isn’t it?” Dick whispers to her.

Kory gives him a strange look, and then a little laugh.

“Yes, this is real Dick. I guess I should be flattered that you think this is a dream.” Kory says, missing his meaning.

“No! I know it’s not a dream. I mean this-”

Dick gestures to the two of them.

“Us. I... when I look at you, when I think about you, when i’m with you, I... I mean.. my ... I feel,” Dick says struggling to come up with the right words to describe how he feels about her. Nothing feels right. Nothing feels like enough. The more his words stop and start, the more frustrated he comes. Fuck! Why can’t he handle his emotions like a normal person?

He moves his hands down, taking both of hers in his, and dangling in front of them.

“When I look at you, my heart swells,” Dick finally says, and then cringes externally and internally at how lame it sounds. Not only that, but it doesn’t do justice to all the things he feels when he looks at her. So, he looks at her now, and tries to convey with his eyes all the things that his brain and mouth can’t articulate.

She gets it. She always get him, even when he can’t get himself.

She starts to smile, looking at him with shining eyes. But then her smile starts to dim, until it falls completely. In these moments, Dick sees different emotions wash over her face: hope, happiness, confliction, anxiety, fear, and then resignation.

She swallows hard.

“Dick...” she whispered, sounding resigned.

“It’s not just me, is it? You feel it too...” Dick says.

Kory leans her forehead against his. She takes a breath. Dick heart rate speeds up in anticipation.

“It’s not just you.” Kory whispers.

Happiness spreads over his chest, and he can’t help the smile that comes to his face. 

“Yeah?” Dick asks, as he lets out a small, airy, involuntary laugh

Kory leans back to look at him. She squeezes his hands.

“I want this. I do. I really, really do.” Kory says, as she lets out a short, mirthless laugh.

“But...I don’t know if I can, or if I even should.” Kory finishes. Dick looks at her questioningly.

“There is a lot you don’t know about me, Dick,” Kory confesses, “a lot about... my situation.”

“Then tell me. Let me help you.” Dick answers.

Kory looks at him with uncertainty and anxiety in her eyes. 

“Whatever it is, wouldn’t it be better to figure it out together?” Disk asks.

That strikes a nerve in Kory. He can tell by the way she looks at him.

“Okay’ Kory whispers. Dick can tell that she’s still anxious, still uncertain, so he squeezes her hands.

“It’ll change things.” she warns him.

“Not how I feel.” Dick replies.

Kory gives him a genuine smile. One of her big, warm ones that makes his heart feel like its trying to escape from his chest.

Dick starts to lead her to the couch, so they can talk. But Kory doesn’t follow.

“It’s late, we should get some sleep.” Kory says, tilting her head toward the clock. 4:05 am.

“Tomorrow. I promise.” Kory assures him. She leans into him a places a short lingering kiss on his lips.

“Tomorrow” he echoes.

They walk hand in hand to Dick’s bedroom. In bed, they hold each other, completely entangled. When they wake up, it’ll be a new day, and they’ll have to work out everything between them, and everything else in the world. But they’ll be doing it together. Together for real. And for that reason alone, it will be better than all the days that came before it.


End file.
